Elena Ground the Whole World and Gets Grounded
Elena Ground the Whole World and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on January 26th 2019 Cast *Elena-Veena *Cole-Diesel *Abuela-Catherine *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Ken the Emo-Dave *Announcer-Lawrence *Eric Smith-Himself *David Smith-Herself *MumaX992-Wiseguy *Alex Kimble-Paul *RocketPowerGal24-Julie Transcript * Kosta: This video was inspired by NathanWin7587. * (Video starts) * Elena: Man, I can't believe that everyone's is freaking bossing me around now! I'm a mother of Dora, and I was not meant to get grounded like I, some reason, did on the last episode of this series. I wish I can grounded the world by spreading it through the television satellite. * (Elena gets surprised) * Elena: That gave me an idea! I will ground the whole world by spreading it through the television satellite. * (Elena laughs) * Elena: OK, now it's my chance! Now to ground the whole world. * (Elena laughs) * Text: A few minutes later * Elena: Aha! This is the TV sttion where it spreads the TV all around the world now, I'm going in there. * Elena: OK, now let's go into this room. * (Elena walks into the room) * Elena: There, Here I am! First I need to put it on air. * (Studio goes on air) * Elena: Good, now let's get started. * Eric Smith: Hey David, you want to what's TV with me to watch Rocket Power. * David Smith: Sure thing. * Announcer: We are interrupted this program for the important announcement by Elena Marquez! * Eric Smith: Oh my gosh! What's going on. * Elena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. People, how dare you all watch TV, go to school and going to work on time. That's it, you are grounded (x5) forever. Go to your room now. * (Eric and David Smith crying) * MumaX992: I'm grounded (x5) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. * Alex Kimble: I'm grounded (x6) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. * RocketPowerGal24: I'm grounded (x3) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. * Abuela: Oh my gosh! Stupid Elena! I need to go stop her and get grounded for life. * Cole: Hey, wait up! * Abuela: STOP RIGHT THERE ELENA. * (scary sound FX) * Elena: But, um, um, um, this is not what it looks like. * Cole: THAT'S RIGHT ELENA, COME WITH US RIGHT NOW! * Abuela: BECAUSE WE WOULD LIKE TO DEAL WITH YOU WHEN WE GET HOME! COME NOW! * (Elena walking shockingly) * (at the newsroom) * Kosta Karatzovalis: Hello, and Welcome to GNN news! Kosta Karatzovalis and Ken the Emo and were news reporters for this episode. So anyways, we will begin with this development story, something's gone wrong in the whole world. So for some reason, a women named Elena Marquez, Dora's mother, has aired a short show where she grounded everyone, everywhere. And now everyone is in a panic and crying. * Ken the Emo: So everyone, try not to panic! This is just a false alarm! That women are the one who tired making you guys cry! So guys, just calm down! It's okay, we got it under control. * Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh, and Elena, if you are watching this, this has got to be the stupid thing you ever done in the world! You should be grounded by your family members at any moment now. Well guys, this is all for now. There will be more news coming up soon. So stay tuned. This is GNN news signing off. * (At Elena's house) * Cole: OH (x15). ELENA, HOW DARE YOU GROUND THE WHOLE WORLD! NOW YOU MADE MANY PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD CRY TO DEATH, THANKS TO YOU! THAT'S IT. * Abuela: YOU ARE GROUNDED (x5) FOREVER! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW. * Elena: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *'(The End)' Category:2019 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos